In bits and pieces(there is hope)
by janahjean
Summary: Split body of superman and clark kent
1. Chapter 1

In bits and pieces (there is hoe)

By janahjean

Once again, the justice league was summoned to action when darkseid decided that the first two or four invasion defeats were nothing but flukes. This time, he was confident of his victory as he invaded new york.

Superman had run out of heroic inspiring words an invasion or two ago and thus had let shayeera and wonder woman's string of profanity welcome darkseid instead.

They were thick in the battle when… It was superman who notice the different color of darkseid's omega beam as it quickly headed towards batman's unprotected side and so…

"No!" Superman with superspeed intervene with his body - without thinking- the beam headed for batman.

It was flash who knock darkseid somehow with a quick uppercut just as the beam hit superman and a loud,bright explosion lift them off their feet and knock them out of their senses a few seconds later.

It was green lantern who was coughing off a lung who came to his senses later first. He was trying to free superman so as the most powerful man could assist him later and so discover a huge problem first.

"Shit." He cursed softly wondering if he could get away by pretending to be still unconscious before this new problem became obvious to the rest of the crew. He squeeze his eyes shut briefly before he lift his comm to his face. "Houston, we have a problem." He said as he made contact with the watchtower.

An hour later. ..

"So how are you feeling?" J'onn asked loudly as he reexamine his patient now that he is conscious.

Clark kent pretended not to feel the rigid reaction of his companion when he lean on him for support. "Like a truck decided to grow a fist and decided to punch me." He grouse in answer.

Superman,beside him, abandon examining the crowd behind the two way mirror and give his answer in kryptonian as well.

Later…

The seven decided to start their inquiry at the conference room. And as soon as shayeera settle down with a sigh of relief at her chair considering she got a broken leg, j'onn stand up.

"Good news or bad news first?"

Wonderwoman grab batman's hand without thinking. Batman look at their linking hand offended. After several failed seconds of trying to have his hand back, batman head desk. "Good news " he growl

J'onn thanked clark for the cup of coffee the man brought to him and the rest of the guys.

Wonderwoman sipped hers appreciatively- it was just a few degrees colder than the center of the sun. Superman reactivate his heat vision without being prompted when flash raised his cup for his third cup for the day.

"Clark kent is the human side of superman."

Batman imperceptibly wince when clark trip as he made his way back to his seat.

"Bad news?" Green lantern pat clark several times as he help him stand up.

"Superman is his kryptonian part."

 _An:/_

 _Phone is acting weird but seemed to be semi- fix now. It used to hang/freeze/unresponsive tcouchscreen which drives me in a helpless rage for a week or so now. But today it works. Not sure yet if the forceclosing on gaming andbrowsing app also is fix._

 _Anyway not sure where to upload this in the category dept- justice league or superman?_

 _I only got an idea up to chapter three. I want this originally as a one_ shot. But its more like a _h_ _ **alf-**_ **shot.** _Yukyukyuk._

 _*clears throat* ahem...its a work in a progress. I dont know how ill end this._

 _Also funnily enough, i have a hard time making_ a title _normally but wit this one it just works perfectly._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They didn't know what it means until…

Superman stopped smiling at people whom he rescued days later in metropolis.

Lois lane fell on several occassions on the open garbage cans when superman failed to show up and rescue her.

Batman almost ended up with a broken neck after the last son of kyrpton lunge at him after losing three times in a row of a game in kyrptonian chess.

He stayed away from the team considering he refuse to speak nothing else but kyrptonese.

"Whats wrong with him clark?" Lois lane asked in despair as the two watch superman faded in the horizon.

Clark kent, short of buying a cheap imitation of superman's suit in a mall, was desperate for the oblivious lois to notice him so it was stress that made him answer sarcastically, "gee lois what gives?"

He curl his hand into a fist after giving up in trying to straighten his drying curly hair before he start to wring the edge of his american suit to dryness.

Lois picked up her shoes after that brief dunk in the ocean and an even shortier rescue from superman. "Come kent before you catch pnemonia." She started to drag clark.

"W-wait." Clark stammer while trying to avoid being tripped by his clogged shoes and trying to put his glasses on.

Lois rolled her eyes before she stop. She plucked the glasses off clark's nose and dry it quickly on the dryest part of her blouse before she shove it back at clark's face. "March!" She bark.

She was oblivious at the way clark's pupil expand to almost cover the blue iris nor the trail of small hearts popping off and on that trail above and behind clark's head as the lovesick man follow after her.

Later…

"No!" clark said, frightened, as the two stand in the middle of a huge room that houses a dyi laundry service. He clutch his jacket even tightee close to his chest especially since he caught the hard glint in Lois's eyes.

"Dont be shy."

Lois seemed oblivious to the growing crowd whose focus is turning towards them. Housewife, singles, single parents stop watching their laundry to watch their antics instead

"S-sstop." Clark wheezed between laughter when lois accidentally tickles him as the determined woman tried to lift his sando off him. "Im...ticklish." He moaned as he somehow bend no less due to a jab from lois and his head was covered by his clothe.

Clark sigh when the triumphant lois spat a "ha!" Bundle his sando and throw it in the open washing machine.

He was about to cross his arms on his naked chest when he realize that the women beside lois now look at him with hungry interest. "Uh." He snatch a newspaper from a bench and cover his body with it.

"Miss do you need help with his pants?" One grandmotherly type asked lois with humour in her eyes and at the curl of her lips.

Clark's blush turns redder. Lois shook her head to the disappointment of all.

He almost drop his newspaper when lois gleefully raised her hands on the air and said teasingly, " now undress me boyscout."

"Its not funny." Clark pouted later as the two wait for their clothes to dry as he tried to avoid having skin to skin contact with lois beside her.

Lois was not paying attention since she was trying to outsmart the three other players of playing cards across from her. Unlike clark lois was comfortable wearing a bathrobe one of the ladies provide and it became obvious that the women are happy to lie blatantly when clark beg for a bathrobe for him.

Clark readjust the newspaper that cover his lower half and glare at the men who are scared to help him against the women.

"Shh." Lois scolded. And .."do you smell that?" She frowned, her nose lifted in the air.

Clark let out a girlish scream while pointing at their dryer. Smoke coming out from it.

 _An. So sue me i dunno anuthing about washing machine/dryer_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lois smile scared everyone as the two get back inside the daily planet later. One look at that smile had everyone running out of her way. Clark just sigh beside her.

Until cat grant happens that is. "Lois Lane!" She yelled apalled.

Lois exchange confuse look with clark when cat hug her. "You poor child." Cat howled as she cried at lois's neck.

"did your fashion angel dropped dead and died and give up on you ?" cat smirked at the dress lois was sporting which was given to her by one of the lady back in the washing machine.

Before lois could claw cat- "everyone in the cinference room now!" Perry yelled as he slam his door open

Everyone grumbled for a bit but start shuffling towards perry's office. Both lois and clark allow themselves to be push forward as well.

"-and so as i was saying-" perry's pontification was cut short when clark who notice lois shivering stood up catching everyone's attention.

Their annoyance faded when clark remove his coat and slowly cover lois with it.

"Where did you get those?" cat was drooling as she watch clark's muscle flex and relaxes. "The guy is ripped." She thought appreciatively as her eye trace the muscle that is exposed by clark's muscle tee.

Clark give lois a rare stern look when lois tried to refuse the coat. "One guy was kind enough to give it to me from the laundry- trenchcoat and all." He answer.

"Wow." Cat and jenny mouthed the word at each other.

They all sigh dreamily when clark give them something else to look at as he shamble towards the coffeemaker to serve lois it seemed.

"But what about you?" Lois asked taking her first sip of coffee.

"I still have suitcase in the stockroom i can change later." Clark assured her with a boyish smile.

Perry cleared his throat and give clark a glare that fractured his dopey smile. "As i was saying…" He stressed before he resumed the reason for the meeting. Clark tried to melt into his seat meanwhile.

Later…

Clark was glad to be back wearing his extralarge suit. Lois is friend with cat again after the latter invited the former for a quick shopping spree.

Clark went back to being sad when he remember his solo new assignment. "Taxi!" he shouted as he tried to flag a taxi outside the daily planet building.

He blinked. "Where to supes?" Flash was grinning at him while making beep beep noise while jogging in place on the road beside the sidewalk.

Clark's jaw drop. He notice that they are catching everyone's attention and so he mumbled an address.

Flash laugh. "Then hop aboard the flash express dude." he said while motioning for clark at his back

"I hate you." Clark moaned while he turns red.

Later…

"So why are you/we here?" Both boys asked at the same time as they stopped on the forest next to a high fence somewhere outside metropolis.

"Thats my new assignment." Clark said motioning with his hand at the factory just across the barrier.

Flash squint his eyes at the factory with a whistle. "Well," flash rub his nape," mine was to help you clark in whatever things you need."

Clark look crossed at that announcement. He couldnt get mad at flash considering this was probably discuss and voted against his back. "Well then lets get inside. I might make a journalist out of you yet!"

"I dont think this would work" clark said a few minutes later with some misgivings as he and flash swap places trying to climb on top of the fence.

Flash who was bending his knees and with cupped hands in front just rolled his eyes. "Give it a try please."

Both collapse a few secs later. "What resources do we have?" Clark asked aloud as the two watch the clear blue sky.

"Wellll, we are justice leagues and-be back in a flash!" Flash disappear inspired at the idea that pop to his head.

"Come on diana pleaseee." Flash whine later with diana in tow. Diana seemed nonplussed and continued to read her book.

"Wait dia-ahhh!" Clark found himself being tossed in the air like a hundred feet or so.

Soon he was back in the ground but on the other part of the fence. "Wha-h-how?" He was in flash's arms.

"I phase into the fence." Flash said glibly. "And i took diana home. Now come on."

Later…

"defeated by a damn door" Clark groaned as the two tried to open the door to no avail.

"..." Flash was still puzzling over why he cant phase thru the door. He tried again to turn the knob.

"Wait." He disappear and then reappear again with the surprised cyborg in tow. "Can you please open the door?"

Cyborg blink surprise that he is no longer in the titan tower but is now looking at the two founder of the justice league. With a fanboi blush on his cheek he open the door for the two.

"Guys -flash and superman give me five each. Woohoo!" cyborg said as he get back from the toilet area to report this glad tidings to his teammates in the living room.

Meanwhile, clark was leading flash deeper inside the abandoned factory and both were arguing who to send to next especially if they encounter resistance in their investigation.

Flash was insulted. "Hey i can fight." He said and wants to argue more when clark covered his mouth and the two hide behind some crates.

Make that three coz somewhere Flash did a travel that made it possible for batman to be with them spontaneously.

"Goddamn you Flash." Bruce growl. For it was Bruce wayne not batman who was beside clark. He seemed to have a quick understanding about his job since he smoothly stood up and began cracking heads ahead of them.

He swagger back to them, looking quite rich and cool in his tie and suit. "Get me back to my wayne meeting asshole." He glare at Flash.

"Eep."

Somehow Flash also produce jonn and the three took a break sharing oreos and milk later.

Overall, the investigation produce a one-forth size byline in the newspaper the next day


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day…

Clark was covered in blankets lots of it and yet he couldnt shake off the cold that envelop his skin, bones and viscera.

Shayeera was trying to incubate him like an egg as well.

"Nice place you got." The green lantern mention third time in an hour now as he poke and prod at the cabinet in the living room.

Clark sneezed in answer. "Maybe its about time you call your officemate and cancel work?" flash offer both phone and soup at the miserable human.

Diana who had cook the soup settle down at a chair and watch clark dial his office number. The five quest were alarm at the string of nos and clark's paler face as he talk at lois on the line.

"Guys," he look at his team mate in panic." Lois lane is on her way."

"clark kent you turd!" Lois was actually banging on the front door a minute later. _Bang!bang!bang!_

Clark could have laugh if the situation wasnt dire as his teammates scrambled trying to find a good hiding place. Some even resort to force and their powers as they tried to oust people from a good hiding spot.

Diana couldnt resist blowing raspberry at the rest of the team since she have a good hiding place. They couldnt even stay mad considering diana's laughter was infectious.

Clark sigh as he stand up and made his way towards the door. "Hi lois." He said as he open the door.

Lois lane look at the tall miserable picture of human misery in front of her and for once shes loss for words. "You look like you need to go to a hospital clark." She said her voice soft for once. She forgot her plan to frog-march clark towards their team assignment despite clark's whining earlier.

"Please you need to lie down." Lois said as she steer clark back inside the apartment.

Clark was blushing as lois tried to take care of him. He blush even more especially since the huge plant that hid green lantern was almost shaking in mirth. They will tease him endlessy about his crush later. Oh god.

Now the situation was reversed with lois trying to discourage clark from leaving and clark driving lois insane with his growing stubborness to accompany her. "Fine." Lois finally snap. She stood up and point towards clark's bedroom. "Get dress. But the moment you came back looking sicker ...deals over mister."

Clark almost yelp seeing his counter ego hovering inside his bedroom with diana at his side. "Yes," he breathe a spark of idea in his head.

A minute later…

Lois tried to cover her eyes when a bright light hit her when the bedroom open again.

"Shall we, lois?" the alien Superman wearing clark kent's resist the urge to spat or speak in sarcastic kryptonese. Clark had told him to sound hopeful boyish and polite- impossible things - so kal el tried to sound neutral instead

"Puny creatures." Kal e thought in his head.

"Wow you look better." Lois said later as they are out of the building.

"Told you i just need a bit of sun." Kal el answered flatly. His voice muffed by the flu mask that covered half his face. Clark had fuss earlier that the jaw was all superman and the lips conveyed superior disdain and in an effort to tone it down, jonn put the mask in place.

Anyway, they came out of that building with kal el refusing to do anything with lois but later that late afternoon, he went back in completely in love with lois lane.

 _An:And no i dunno how._


End file.
